


Traumtänzer

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Tänzchen in Ehren kann niemand verwehren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumtänzer

 

"Ein was?", quiekte McKays Stimme durch den Raum.  
  
"Einen Sommernachtsball, Dr. McKay. Ich habe festgestellt, dass wir hier viel zu wenig gesellschaftliche Veranstaltungen haben. Daher habe ich beschlossen, in der Messe einen Ball auszurichten", verkündete Dr. Weir in ihrer wöchentlichen Besprechung mit allen leitenden Wissenschaftlern und dem führenden Militärpersonal.  
  
"Und selbstverständlich ist die Teilnahme für das Seniorpersonal Pflicht", fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu.  
  
Rodney, der gerade ein verführerisches Lächeln von Katie Brown von der anderen Seite des Tisches her aufgefangen hatte, stöhnte entsetzt auf. Ganz sicherlich erwartete Katie von ihm, dass er sie fragen würde, ihn zu diesem Ball zu begleiten.  
  
Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Katie Brown einzuwenden hätte. Sie war klug und amüsant - kurz gesagt, angenehme Gesellschaft. Nein, sein Problem lag woanders, ganz woanders.  
  
Als das muntere Durcheinander von Stimmen immer lauter wurde, erklärte Elizabeth die Besprechung für beendet. Sie packte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verließ den Raum, verfolgt von einer Horde Wissenschaftlerinnen, die sich teenagermäßig über Ballkleider, Musikwünsche und Saaldekorationen ausließen.  
  
Dumpf vor sich hin brütend saß Rodney auf seinem Stuhl. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Aus seinen Gedanken hochgeschreckt blickte er auf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von John Sheppard.  
  
"Was ist los, Rodney? Du scheinst dich ja gar nicht darauf zu freuen." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht schien die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme Lügen zu strafen.  
  
"Ich bin tot", murmelte Rodney leise vor sich hin. "Sowas von tot."  
  
"Ach komm schon. So schlimm ist ein Ball doch nun auch wieder nicht. Du tanzt einen Pflichttanz und schon kannst du dich wieder deinen Experimenten in deinem Labor widmen."  
  
"Das ist ja gerade mein Problem", erwiderte Rodney mit einem Seufzer. "Hast du den Blick von Katie Brown gesehen? Ich sag's dir, ich fühlte mich wie ein aufgestochener Schmetterling in einem Schaukasten."  
  
"Ich dachte, du magst Katie. Wo liegt dein Problem?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht tanzen, da liegt mein Problem."  
  
"Hm, ich denke da kann dir geholfen werden", verkündete Sheppard mit einem, wie es Rodney schien, hinterhältigen Lächeln. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch getäuscht.  
  


***

"Herrje, Rodney. Pass doch auf wo du hintrittst", bemerkte John leicht gereizt einige Stunden später in seinem Quartier. Sie hatten alle beweglichen Möbel beiseite geschoben und John versuchte sein Möglichstes, Rodney in die Kunst des Tanzens einzuführen. Aus den Lautsprechern von Johns kleiner Stereoanlage erklang Johnny Cash, was sonst. Rodney hatte so seine Zweifel, ob man zu Countrymusik überhaupt tanzen konnte, außer vielleicht Squaredance.  
  
Krampfhaft bemüht, nicht zu nahe an John heranzutreten, geschweige denn ihn zu intim zu berühren, merkte er, dass er sich wieder einmal verzählt hatte. Er richtete seinen Blick starr auf seine Füße und ließ seine Hand, die gerade mal soeben Johns Hüfte berührt hatte, heruntergleiten. Leider genau über Johns Hintern, was Rodneys Unwohlsein nur noch verstärkte.  
  
Mit festem Griff packte John Rodneys rechten Arm und legte ihn wieder um seine Taille.  
  
Rodney hatte das Gefühl, als würden 10.000 Volt durch seine Fingerspitzen fahren als er wieder Johns Körper unter seiner Hand spürte. Verdammt, warum löste diese einfache Berührung solche Gefühle in ihn aus? Sie hatten doch schon zigmal zusammen gesessen und sich berührt, sogar etliche Male gemeinsam nebeneinander in einem Zelt übernachtet. So langsam sollte er sich doch an die Berührungen dieses Mannes gewöhnt haben.  
  
Ein "Rodney, konzentrier dich", brachte ihn wieder zum eigentlichen Grund seines Hierseins zurück. Er seufzte und rollte seinen Kopf hin und her, um etwas von der Anspannung in seinem Genick zu lockern.  
  
Aus den Minilautsprechern erklang inzwischen "Ring of Fire". Wann hatte der Song gewechselt? Also, das war nun ehrlich kein Lied, zu dem man tanzen konnte. Rodney versuchte, sich aus dem seiner Meinung nach viel zu festen Griff des Colonels zu lösen, aber John hatte scheinbar andere Vorstellungen.  
  
"Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass man dazu tanzen kann", beschwerte sich Rodney, den Blick weiterhin auf seine Füße gerichtet, die inzwischen heillos aus dem Takt gekommen waren. Zu seinem Schrecken musste er beim Blick nach unten feststellen, dass noch etwas ganz anderes aus dem Rhythmus gekommen war.  
  
"Au!" Mist, schon wieder hatte er einen Fuß des Colonels getroffen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber das funktioniert nicht." Rodney trat energisch einen Schritt zurück und schaffte es, aus Johns Klammergriff freizukommen.  
  
"Wer wollte den tanzen lernen, du oder ich?", schnappte John zurück.  
  
"Aber ich möchte wetten, dass auf dem Ball keine Country Music gespielt wird. Hast du denn keine andere Songs?" Wenn er Glück hatte, besaß Sheppard keine anderen Musikdateien auf seinem MP3-Player und er konnte sich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation befreien, bevor es peinlich wurde.  
  
"Okay, okay, aber sag' hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."  
  
John ging zu einem Regal und suchte eine CD heraus, auf der scheinbar andere als Country Music abgespeichert war. Er legt sie ein und schon klang ein Wiener Walzer durch den Raum.  
  
Noch ehe Rodney darüber wundern konnte, warum Sheppard Walzermusik mit nach Atlantis genommen hatte, hatte dieser wieder einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit an seine Brust gezogen. Rodney stöhnte gequält auf. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Ergeben gab er sich seinem Schicksal hin. Immerhin konnte er mit Walzer mehr anfangen als mit Johnny Cash.  
  


***

Glücklich und zufrieden lehnte sich Rodney in Johns starken Arm zurück und ließ sich von ihm über die Tanzfläche der frei geräumten Messe führen. Das weiße Licht des aufgehenden Vollmondes schien durch die hohen Fenster des prachtvoll geschmückten Saales und brach sich in den vielen Spiegeln an den Seitenwänden. Auf dem glatt polierten Boden spiegelte sich der sternenklare Sommerhimmel wider.  
  
Aus den Lautsprechern erklang "Cheek to Cheek" aus den 30er Jahren, was John auch gleich in die Tat umsetzte, indem er seinen Mund in Rodneys Halsbeuge presste. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte Rodney und er gab sich ganz der gekonnten Führung seines Tanzpartners hin. Harmonisch bewegten sie sich zu der Musik und glitten fast geräuschlos über den Boden.  
  
Er spürte, wie die Blicke der Anwesenden auf ihnen ruhten. Es gab Getuschel und leises Raunen, aber das war ihnen egal. Hier, weit weg von der Erde und all ihren Vorschriften und strengen Konventionen, konnten sie ihre Liebe frei zeigen.  
  
Rodney war stolz auf seinen wundervollen Freund und betrachtete ihn jetzt etwas genauer. John war in einen perfekt sitzenden Frack gekleidet, passend mit auf Hochglanz polierten schwarzen Schuhen. Auf seinem Kopf thronte ein schmucker Zylinder. Wäre John ein Stück kleiner gewesen, hätte man ihn leicht mit Fred Astaire verwechseln können, und das nicht nur wegen seines Aussehens. Johns Füße bewegten sich mit einer Leichtigkeit über den Boden, als würde er schweben.  
  
Rodney drängte seinen Körper noch enger an John und legte einen nackten Arm um dessen Hals.  
  
Nackter Arm?  
  
Erschrocken blickte Rodney an sich herunter und musste zu seinem größten Entsetzen feststellen, dass er ein elfenbeinfarbenes Ballkleid mit Rüschen und kleinen Röschen trug, das zudem auch noch ziemlich weit ausgeschnitten war.   
  
Panisch blickte er sich um und sah sich dabei im Spiegel. Er trug lange, glitzernde Ohrringe und zum Kleid passende, weiße Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen. Und sein Gesicht war geschminkt - mit Lidschatten und Lippenstift!   
  
Plötzlich konnte er auch das Gemurmel und Getuschel der Umstehenden begreifen. Einige hoben die Hand, zeigten hämisch grinsend mit dem Finger auf ihn. Aus dem Getuschel wurde spöttisches Gelächter. Aus allen Ecken hallte es wider und schrillte in seinen Ohren.  
  
// Weg hier! Bloß weg von hier! //, schrie es in Rodney. Doch John packte ihn lachend und wirbelte ihn gekonnt herum, ohne ihn loszulassen. Alles begann sich zu drehen. Die Gesichter der anderen Leute wurden zu schrecklichen Fratzen und das Gelächter immer lauter.  
  


***

"Nein! … Stopp! … Aufhören!", schrie Rodney mit geschlossenen Augen, wedelte wie wild mit seinen Händen durch die Luft und strampelte seine Bettdecke fort. Schweißgebadet schreckte er aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf auf und fuhr sich über die Brust, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht doch ein Ballkleid trug.  
  
Ein Traum… Gott sei Dank nur ein Traum. Erleichtert rieb sich Rodney mit den Händen über das schweißnasse Gesicht und atmete tief ein.  
  
Das war jetzt schon der fünfte Alptraum in Folge gewesen. Zum Glück nur noch zwei Tage bis zum Sommernachtsball.  
  
Wer hatte Elizabeth bloß diese hirnrissige Idee in den Kopf gesetzt? Als hätte er nicht schon Arbeit genug, musste er sich jetzt auch noch in seiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit damit herumplagen, seinen Füßen rhythmische Bewegungen beizubringen.  
  
An die rhythmischen Bewegungen seinen restlichen Körpers wollte er lieber nicht so genau denken. In der letzten Nacht hatte er davon geträumt, wie er in einer schäbigen texanischen Bar einen Table Dance absolvierte. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob er wohl in Wirklichkeit zu solchen Bewegungen fähig wäre. John, der als Gast in der Bar gewesen war, hatte ihm einen Fünfziger in den Strumpfhalter gesteckt. Von dem Strumpfhalter und der Spitzencorsage war er nicht minder geschockt gewesen wie jetzt vom Ballkleid.   
  
Die Träume in den Nächten davor waren ebenso ereignisvoll wie auch schockierend gewesen. Das ging von einer Parodie des Laurel und Hardy Films "Sugar Daddies" über Squaredance bis hin zum Cheerleading mit John als Footballprofi, der mit ihm jubelnd nach Spielgewinn einen Freudentanz vollführte. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich daran, wie er inmitten einer Meute Teenies "Gib mir ein J, gib mir ein O, gib mir ein H, gib mir ein N, JOHN SHEPPARD" gerufen hatte.  
  
John. Immer wieder war es Sheppard gewesen, mit dem oder für den er in seinen Träumen getanzt hatte. Und immer hatte er sich in der Umarmung des Colonels wohl und geborgen gefühlt und die Berührungen des anderen Mannes genossen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er ein Gespräch mit Dr. Heightmeyer über seine Träume führen. Obwohl er sich bereits selbst schon denken konnte, was ihm diese Träume, oder besser Albträume, sagen wollten.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es kurz vor sechs war. Ohnehin bald Zeit zum Aufstehen. Da brauchte er gar nicht mehr versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Etwas steif kletterte er aus dem Bett und streckte die müden Glieder. Herrje, schlafwandelte er neuerdings? Seine Muskeln fühlten sich an, als hätte er wirklich die halbe Nacht durchgetanzt. Jetzt fehlte ihm zu allem Pech noch eine Grippe. Prüfend legte er sich eine Hand auf die Stirn. Hatte er schon Fieber? Einerseits konnte er sich im Moment bei seinem Arbeitspensum keine Krankheit leisten. Aber wer konnte das schon auf Atlantis? Andererseits käme ihm im Hinblick auf den Sommerball eine kleine Ausrede gerade recht.  
  
Leise etwas über idiotische Bälle und gewisse Missionsleiter fluchend, die ihm das Leben schwer machten, schlurfte er in Richtung Bad.  
  


***

"Du bist nicht krank!" erklärte ihm eine halbe Stunde später Dr. Beckett, den er in seiner Sorge um seine Gesundheit aus dem Schlaf geklingelt hatte. "Deine Temperatur ist normal, dein Puls ist ein klein wenig erhöht und dein Blutdruck ist so, wie er immer ist."  
  
"Aber ich fühle mich, als hätte ich einen Tausendmeterlauf hinter mir", nörgelte Rodney, während er mit der rechten Hand am Stethoskop des Arztes herumfummelte und dabei auf das Fieberthermometer in seiner linken starrte, als könnte er es mit Gedankenkraft dazu bewegen, um einige Grade anzusteigen. Inzwischen hatte er sich für die Variante entschieden, wo er durch einen kleinen Grippeanfall um den Sommerball herum kam.  
  
Carson nahm ihm das Stethoskop aus der Hand und verstaute es wieder in seiner schwarzen Arzttasche, die er immer für Notfälle in seinem Quartier aufbewahrte. Er zog eine Packung Aspirin hervor und drückte zwei davon Rodney in die offene Handfläche.  
  
"Hier, nimm die und gib Ruhe. Vielleicht solltest du abends nicht so lange Tanzstunden bei Sheppard nehmen, dann bist du am nächsten Morgen auch nicht so erschöpft."  
  
Erschrocken blickte Rodney auf, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war Carson ins Badezimmer verschwunden und kam kurz darauf mit einem Glas Wasser wieder heraus. Schnell schnappte er sich das Fieberthermometer aus Rodneys Hand, bevor dieser es doch noch schaffte, es telepathisch zum Schmelzen zu bringen.  
  
"Woher weißt du von den Tanzstunden?", fragte Rodney mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, nachdem er die Tabletten mühsam herunter geschluckt hatte. Sein Hals fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an.  
  
"Ich glaube, das weiß inzwischen die ganze Basis", erwiderte Carson ruhig. Er nahm Rodney das Glas wieder aus der Hand und stellte es auf sein Nachtschränkchen.  
  
"Oh Mann, wie peinlich." Wo war das nächste Mäuseloch, in das er sich verkriechen konnte?  
  
"Keine Sorge. Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, fühlt sich Katie Brown sehr geschmeichelt und sieht es als besonderen Ehrerbietung an, dass du extra für sie tanzen lernst. Und glaub mir, es ist schon ganz gut, dass du dich von John unterrichten lässt. Denn ich möchte nicht wissen, wie eifersüchtig Katie werden kann, wenn du dir eine Tanzlehrerin gesucht hättest."  
  
Ehrerbietung, grinste Rodney innerlich. Solche altmodischen Worte konnten auch nur Carson einfallen. Er mochte es, dass er mit Beckett über solche Dinge reden konnte, ohne dass dieser ihn schief ansah. Doch konnte er mit ihm auch seine Träume und Gefühle teilen? Vielleicht sollte er doch besser zu Dr. Heightmeyer gehen. Er war einen Moment am Schwanken, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck.  
  
"Kannst du etwas für dich behalten?" fragte er leise.  
  
"Wir sind hier zwar nicht in meiner Praxis, aber ich bin Arzt und du bist mein Patient, also tritt das Arzt-Patienten-Verhältnis wohl in Kraft, sollte es sich um ein medizinisches Problem handeln. Darum handelt es sich doch, oder?"  
  
"Hm ... mehr oder weniger", gab Rodney zögerlich zu. "Ich habe diese Träume ..."  
  
"Das fällt in die Kategorie Psyche, und für die ist Dr. Heightmeyer zuständig.", verwies Beckett ihn gleich sachlich an seine Kollegin.  
  
"Nein, nein ... es geht mehr um die Gefühle, die diese Träume in mir auslösen ... merkwürdige Gefühle ... sexuelle Gefühle", kam es fast geflüstert aus Rodneys Mund. "Ich brauche den Rat eines Freundes, nicht einer Psychologin", seufzte Rodney etwas dramatisch und fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
  
"Worum geht es denn in deinen Träumen?"  
  
"Ich tanze und mache mich dann meistens zum Narren und die Träume enden immer ziemlich peinlich für mich. Aber wenn ich beim Tanzen in der Umarmung dieses ... dieser Person bin, dann fühle ich mich sicher und geborgen ... ich liebe diese Umarmungen."  
  
"Rodney, das ist doch ganz natürlich. Und Katie ist ja auch eine ganz wundervolle Frau, bei der du solche Gefühle wie Geborgenheit und Sicherheit mit Recht haben darfst."  
  
"Da liegt ja mein Problem. In meinen Träumen tanze ich nicht mit Katie, sondern mit ..." Rodney brach ab und suchte verzweifelt etwas, nach dem er mit seinen nervösen Händen greifen konnte. Schließlich krallten sich seine Finger in dem Laken von Carsons Bett fest.  
  
"Okay, ich beiße an. Mit wem tanzt du?"  
  
"Sheppard." Rodney Stimme quietschte, dass es schon fast wie 'Schippe' klang.  
  
"Aye, da sieht die Sache doch schon ganz anders aus." Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sich Carson neben Rodney auf die Bettkante sacken.  
  
"Rodney, du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich der letzte auf Atlantis sein werde, der dir im Wege stehen wird oder dich von etwas abbringen will. Nur kenne ich dich jetzt schon seit wer weiß wie lange und ich hatte bisher nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass du - wie man so schön sagt - in beide Richtungen schwingst."  
  
"Ich kann dir versichern, ich wusste es bis jetzt auch nicht." Rodneys Stimme klang leicht verärgert. Carson sprach da ein Thema an, das er bisher noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte.  
  
Sollte er tatsächlich bisexuell sein? Gut, ja, es war schon einige Jahre her, wo er intim mit einer Frau gewesen war, aber das lag mehr am Mangel an Gelegenheiten und zuviel Arbeit als am Mangel sexueller Begierde. Carter war sexy und wäre die Gelegenheit da gewesen, hätte er sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit auch genutzt. Und Katie Brown? Sie war klug und irgendwie ganz niedlich. Doch eine sexuelle Anziehungskraft hatte er bei ihr ehrlich gesagt noch nie gespürt. Wenn sie ihn berührte, sprühten keine virtuellen Funken zwischen ihnen. Als er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte, war es Cadman gewesen, die die Initiative übernommen hatte und nicht er.  
  
Doch diese magische Energie, die ihn bei einer Berührung von John Sheppard durchfuhr war vollkommen anders. Anders als alles, was er bisher in dieser Hinsicht erfahren hatte. Wenn John beim Tanzen seinen Arm um seine Taille legte, war ihm, als hätte er einen glühenden Gürtel um. Wenn John ihn enger an seine Brust zog, blieb ihm sprichwörtlich die Luft weg. Und erst sein Glied. - Herrje, das konnte man quasi als *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl* werten. "Bist du dir bei dieser Sache auch ganz sicher? Ich meine, das ist eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung, die du da ..."  
  
"Ich ... ich bin mir über rein gar nichts sicher", entgegnete Rodney kopfschüttelnd. Er sprang auf und rannte in Richtung Tür. "Ich ... ich muss weg ... Frische Luft schnappen ... irgendetwas tun."  
  
"Rodney, versprich mir eins", rief Carson hinter ihm her.  
  
"Hm. Ja?" Die Hand schon auf dem Türmechanismus blieb er stehen. Er drehte sich nicht um, um Carson nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen.  
  
"Überleg dir ganz genau, auf was du dich da einlässt. Tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Versprich es mir."  
  
"Ja. Versprochen."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen und Rodney war verschwunden.  
  


***

Rodney betrat auf leisen Sohlen das Zelt des Sultans von Bagdad. Sie befanden sich inmitten von Wüstensand in der Karawansei Alaharan, einer Raststation auf dem Weg von Bagdad nach Izmir.  
  
Er war dem Sultan bisher noch nicht begegnet, aber er hatte aus verschiedenen Gesprächen heraushören können, dass es sich um einen gutaussehenden, charmanten Mann handeln sollte, dem die Frauen reihenweise zu Füßen lagen.  
  
Sich vorsichtig umschauend näherte Rodney sich dem zweiten Vorhang, der die Bewohner des Zeltes vor dem Wüstensand schützen sollte. Er schob ihn beiseite und spähte ins Innere. An der rechten Seite waren Stapel von bunten, glänzenden Kissen aufgehäuft, auf denen die Ehefrau des Sultans thronte. Ihr hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er heute Abend hier in diesem Zelt sein musste. Denn freiwillig war er ganz gewiss nicht hier. Und dazu noch in diesem Aufzug.  
  
Rodney starrte an sich herunter und fingerte nervös an der Pluderhose aus roter, fast durchsichtiger Gaze, die mehr zeigte als verbarg, denn eine zusätzliche Unterhose war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen. Die Hose reichte auch nur knapp bis unterhalb seines Bauchnabels und ein Gürtel aus goldenen Kettengliedern war an ihr befestigt. Darüber kam eine ganze Strecke lang gar nichts bis zu der kurzen Weste aus rotem Samt mit dem gestickten Blumenmuster aus Goldfäden. Genauso gut hätte er auch nackt sein können. Wärmend strich er sich mit beiden Händen über die Oberarme. Selbst hier im Zelt konnte er noch die Kälte der Wüstennacht spüren.  
  
Er holte tief Luft und zog den Bauch ein. Mit einem mutigen Schritt betrat er das Zeltinnere. Die Sultanin schaute von ihrem Gespräch mit einer ihrer Dienerinnen auf und winkte ihn zu sich heran.   
  
"Ah, da ist ja unser Gast. Komm näher und lass dich anschauen."  
  
Gast, dass ich nicht lache. Die Krieger des Sultans hatten ihm mit Nachdruck erklärt, was passieren würde, sollte er sich nicht bereit erklären, bei dem Spielchen der Sultanin mitzumachen. Aber er hatte keine Wahl, entweder tanzen oder in der Wüste verdursten.  
  
"Du siehst einfach - wie sagt ihr Engländer noch? Ah ja, fantastisch. Du siehst fantastisch aus. Los, los dreh dich um. Ich will dich von allen Seiten begutachten." Sie winkte elegant mit ihrer rechten Hand.  
  
"Kanadier", wisperte Rodney kaum hörbar, aber doch mit leichter Gereiztheit in der Stimme. Langsam drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und dann sah er ihn.  
  
Er saß im hinteren Teil des Zeltes, nahm eigentlich kaum am Geschehen teil, aber seine Präsenz füllte mit einem Mal den ganzen Raum. Er war hoch gewachsen und hatte eine wilde, schwarze Mähne, die kaum zu bändigen war. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, einfach und ohne Schnörkel und Glitzer, wie es die Perser ansonsten so liebten. An seiner linken Hüfte hing ein Sarazenen-Krummschwert, die traditionelle Waffe des Ostens.  
  
Doch am meisten beeindruckte ihn der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem ihn der scheinbar Wilde begutachtete. Konnte er da eine Spur von Mitgefühl in den sanften dunklen Augen erkennen?  
  
Der Sultan neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn eingehend vom Kopf bis zu den nackten Füßen.  
  
Rodney riss sich von dem fast hypnotischen Blick des Sultans los und drehte sich weiter herum, bis er wieder den spöttischen Augen der Sultanin ausgesetzt war.  
  
Die Frau nickte nur kurz und eine ihrer Dienerinnen gab ein Zeichen zu einem Musiker im hinteren Teil des Zeltes. Gleich darauf ertönte eine für Rodney fremde, aber doch angenehm klingende Melodie, gespielt auf einer Flöte.  
  
"Los, tanz, tanz." Die Sultanin klang ungehalten.  
  
Unbeholfen zog Rodney aus einer Seitentasche der Pluderhose ein Stück Schleier hervor und band es sich vor sein Gesicht, wie man es ihm zuvor gezeigt hatte. Er kam sich furchtbar lächerlich vor, als er sich vorstellte, wie er aussehen musste. Ein mittdreißiger Mann mit leichtem Bauch- und Glatzenansatz und hellweißer Haut, der in Pluderhosen und Kurzjäckchen für die Sultanin einen Bauchtanz vorführte. Ganz besonders, nachdem er nun wusste, dass auch der gutaussehende Sultan seine Demütigung mit ansah.  
  
"Zwing mich nicht erst, die Krieger meines Ehemannes und Gebieters zu holen, um dich zum Tanzen zu bringen."  
  
Erschrocken hob Rodney seine Arme über seinen Kopf und bewegte sie rhythmisch zu den Klängen der Musik. Die vielen goldenen Armbänder um seine Handgelenke klimperten leise. Langsam begann er seine Hüften zu den Takten der Melodie vor und zurück zu bewegen.  
  
Bauchtanz, oder wenn man das, was er hier ablieferte so nennen konnte, war leichter als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Bald hatte er den richtigen Rhythmus raus und traute sich auch nun, seine Füße vom Boden zu heben und sich langsam zu drehen. Ein gewaltiger Fehler.  
  
Kaum begegnete er dem Blick des Sultans erstarrte er zur Salzsäure. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er in den Augen dieses Mannes sah. War es Wut oder gar Verachtung? Im Halbdunkel der Nacht konnte er die Emotionen dieses Mannes nicht genau deuten.  
  
Er gab sich einen Ruck und wollte mit seinem Tanz fortfahren, doch er kam nicht weit.  
  
So leise wie ein Panther hatte sich der Sultan von seinem Platz erhoben und stand nun hinter ihm. Rodney spürte wie ihm eine wärmende Decke um den Oberkörper gelegt wurde.  
  
"Ich nehme an, meine geliebte Gattin ..." Rodney konnte deutlich den Abscheu in der Betonung des Wortes 'geliebte' heraushören "... hatte genug Spaß auf deine Kosten. Du brauchst keine Sorge zu haben. Du bist in meinem Lager herzlich willkommen, ohne dich weiter erniedrigen zu müssen."  
  
Erleichtert ließ Rodney die Schultern hängen. Es war vorbei. Zitternd schlang er sich die Decke enger um seinen Oberkörper.  
  
Der Sultan fasste ihn am Ellbogen und zog ihn aus dem Zelt der Sultanin. Rodney ließ es widerstandslos mit sich geschehen. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick hinauf in das Gesicht des Sultans. Es zeigte grimmige Entschlossenheit, Zorn und Wut. Hatte er dies in dem Sultan ausgelöst? Wie konnte das sein? Hatte er nicht eben erst die freundlichen Worte des Mannes gehört, die ihn in diesem Lager willkommen hießen? Was hatte er denn noch zu erdulden?  
  
Ängstlich stockte Rodney in der Mitte des Lageplatzes und schaute sich um. Dort, hinter den Zelten standen die Pferde der Karawane. Wenn er es nur schaffen würde, bis dorthin zu entfliehen. Er war ein guter Reiter. Gewiss konnte er sich in der Karawansei lange genug verstecken, um den Kriegern zu entkommen.  
  
Doch er kam nicht dazu, weitere Fluchtüberlegungen anzustellen, denn der Sultan hatte inzwischen einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und ihn enger an seinen Körper gezogen. Ganz egal was er eben noch in den Augen des Mannes gelesen haben mochte, es war mit einem Mal aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit machte sich breit. In den Armen dieses Mannes wollte er für immer bleiben. Zögernd schmiegte er sich an den kräftigen Körper und genoss die Wärme, die dieser ausstrahlte.  
  


***

Rodney erwachte mit Schmerzen in den Oberarmen. Er schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass er sein Kopfkissen so eng umschlungen hielt, dass er davon einen Krampf im rechten Arm bekommen hatte. Sein linker war nicht mehr weit davon entfernt. Er löste seinen Griff um das Kopfkissen und hob seine Arme über dem Kopf, um sie auszuschütteln.  
  
Schon wieder hatte er von John geträumt. Nun ja, eigentlich hatte er von einem langhaarigen Sultan aus Persien geträumt, der aber eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Colonel hatte. Rodney brauchte kein Traumdeuter oder Psychoanalytiker zu sein, um zu erkennen, was dieser Traum bedeuten sollte oder warum er heute Morgen sein Kopfkissen umschlungen hatte, als würde er in es hineinkriechen wollen.  
  
Am vorherigen Abend hatte er Sheppard abgesagt und die letzte Tanzstunde ausfallen lassen. Es konnte so nicht weitergehen, dass er jede Nacht nach einem Übungsabend mit dem Colonel solche Träume hatte. Doch scheinbar hatte ihn der Ausfall der Tanzstunde nicht vor solchen Träumen gerettet.  
  
Immerhin fand am heutigen Abend der Ball statt. Er hegte die leise Hoffnung, dass ihm nach diesem von allen Bewohnern erwarteten Großereignis weitere (Alb-)Träume erspart blieben.  
  
Seufzend schloss er seine Augen. Fehler. Gewaltiger Fehler. Prompt hatte er wieder John vor Augen. Den echten John, keinen exotischen Sultan.  
  
Okay, jetzt war definitiv eine kalte Dusche angesagt.  
  


***

Die Messe war quasi bis zum Bersten gefüllt, wenn man von dem frei geräumten Bereich absah, der als Tanzfläche bestimmt war. Drumherum standen die Expeditionsmitglieder, teilweise in Gespräche vertieft. Einige hatten bereits Cocktailgläser mit den verschiedensten Getränken in den Händen.  
  
Rodney blieb einen Moment wie betäubt im Eingang stehen. Eines musste man den Frauen schon lassen. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, mit einfachsten Mitteln diesen ansonsten so nüchternen Raum in einen Ballsaal zu verwandeln, war schon beeindruckend. Die bereits vorhandenen Pflanzen waren mit Papierblüten in den leuchtenden Farben geschmückt. An der Decke hing eine Art selbst gebastelte Discokugel, die aus verschiedenen Kristallen zu bestehen schien. Ein perfekt ausgerichteter Strahler ließ die Decke wie einen Sternenhimmel erscheinen, ganz entsprechend dem Motto eines Sommernachtsballs.  
  
Rodneys Blick glitt suchend über die Menge bis er Radek Zelenka und zwei weitere seiner Mitarbeiter entdeckte. Mussten die sich ausgerechnet in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes verkrümeln?  
  
Er holte tief Luft und begann sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Hier und da hörte er überraschte Ausrufe oder leises Getuschel über sein Erscheinen. Scheinbar war es nicht zu allen durchgedrungen, dass für das Seniorpersonal Anwesenheit Pflicht war.  
  
Selbst Radek blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Irritation an, als er sich ihnen näherte.  
  
"Rodney, ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie hier zu sehen."  
  
"Anwesenheitspflicht," nuschelte Rodney.  
  
"Angeordnet von Dr. Weir oder von Katie Brown?" neckte Radek.  
  
"Ha, ha, wie lustig." Leicht verärgert stellte sich Rodney auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte herauszufinden, woher er etwas zu Trinken bekommen konnte. Mist, genau am anderen Ende des Saales. Und ausgerechnet genau davor mussten Sheppard und Beckett stehen. Okay, den einen Pflichttanz konnte er auch mit trockener Kehle überstehen.  
  
Als sich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte drehte er sich erschrocken um.  
  
"Katie! Schön, Sie zu sehen." Hey, das ging ja besser als erwartet. Bisher hatte er es noch nie geschafft, ein persönliches Gespräch mit Katie zu führen, ohne ins Stottern zu kommen.  
  
"Rodney, schön auch Sie zu sehen", gab Katie lächelnd zurück. Unaufgefordert schob sie Rodney ihrem Arm unter und hakte sich bei ihm ein, als wollte sie ihn nie mehr loslassen.  
  
"Haben Sie sich schon etwas zu Trinken geholt? Nein? Dort hinten ist die Bar", plapperte Katie munter drauf los. Mit einem energischen Ruck zog sie ihn quer über die Tanzfläche in Richtung Getränkeausgabe.  
  
Carson, der sie kommen sah, nahm schon mal zwei Gläser vom Tablett und füllte sie mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit, in der einige Früchte herum schwammen. "Keine Sorge, Rodney, da sind keine Zitrusfrüchte drin", beruhigte in Carson, der Rodneys skeptischen Blick auf die Bowleschüssel bemerkt hatte.  
  
Bei der Erwähnung von McKays Namen drehte sich auch Sheppard herum um. Er bemerkte den festen Griff, mit dem Katie Rodneys Arm umklammert hatte, und schenkte Rodney ein mitfühlendes Grinsen.  
  
"Katie, Rodney", begrüßte er sie knapp mit einem Nicken und führte sein Glas zum Mund, um einen großen Schluck zu nehmen.  
  
Bevor Rodney etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie, wie jemand auf ein Mikrofon klopfte. Gleich darauf ertönte Elizabeth Weirs Stimme durch den Saal.  
  
"Herzlich Willkommen zum ersten Sommernachtsball auf Atlantis. Es freut mich ungemein, dass so viele unserer Einladung gefolgt sind, ganz besonders da auch alle Mitarbeiter des Seniorpersonals anwesend sind." Man konnte ein kleines Kichern von Elizabeth hören.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig", murmelte Rodney leise vor sich hin, was ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen von Sheppards Seite einbrachte. Ein Blick in Katies Richtung zeigte ihm, dass er mit seiner unbedachten Bemerkung wieder mal voll ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war.  
  
Bevor er sich mit irgendeiner gestammelten Entschuldigung noch weiter reinreiten konnte, hob er sein Bowleglas an den Mund und leerte es mit einem Zug. Wortlos streckte er es Carson entgegen, der es mit einem Stirnrunzeln wieder füllte.  
  
Eine Zeitlang lauschten sie den weiteren Worten von Elizabeth, die sich bei den eifrigen Expeditionsmitgliedern bedankte, die den Saal geschmückt und denn Tanzabend vorbereitet hatten. Als ihre Stimme verstummte und kurz darauf langsame Walzermusik aus den Lautsprechern erklang, stand das kleine Grüppchen schweigend vor der provisorischen Theke.  
  
"Und, Rodney? Hat der Tanzunterricht etwas gebracht?" versuchte Carson das Schweigen zu brechen.  
  
Als wenn du das nicht genau wüsstest. Schließlich habe ich dir ja meine intimsten Gefühle gebeichtet, dachte Rodney.  
  
"Und ob", mischte sich John ein, bevor Rodney etwas erwidern konnte. "Er ist ein Naturtalent."  
  
"Das werden wir gleich mal herausfinden", freute sich Katie Brown. "Rodney, wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen würden?"  
  
"Was? Jetzt schon? Da ... da ist überhaupt niemand auf der Tanzfläche." Erschrocken deutete McKay mit seiner linken Hand auf die freie Mitte im Raum, wo allerdings doch schon drei Paare zum Walzertakt tanzten.  
  
"Jetzt trau dich schon, Rodney", ermutigte ihn Carson. Dabei klopfte er Rodney aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Entschlossen lehrte Rodney ein weiteres Glas Bowle in einem Zug und ließ sich von Katie leicht widerstrebend auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Er legte Katie seinen Arm um die Taille und bemerkte sofort eines: Sein Körper zeigte absolut keine Reaktion. Kein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen wie bei der Berührung von Johns Körper, keine Regung unterhalb der Gürtellinie, wie es bis jetzt immer der Fall gewesen war, als sich Johns Körper an den seinen geschmiegt hatte. Rein gar nichts.  
  
Bei einem Blick zurück auf seine Freunde überkam ihn wieder die Erinnerung an den Traum von letzte Nacht. Wie sich die Bilder glichen. Er selbst in der Mitte des Raumes, im Begriff sich vor versammelter Mannschaft zum Narren zu machen und ein düster blickender Sheppard, der mit Adleraugen jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens verfolgte.  
  
Konnte es sein, dass Sheppard etwa eifersüchtig war? Und wenn ja, auf wen denn: Auf Rodney oder auf Katie?  
  


***

"Colonel", nuschelte Rodney. "Ich fühl mich nicht ... so gut."  
  
John musterte ihn. McKays Wangen waren unnatürlich gerötet, aber gleichzeitig schien er etwas blaß um die Nase. "Was hast du erwartet, Rodney?", fragte er sarkastisch. "Du hast ein halbes Dutzend Gläser Bowle auf nüchternen Magen intus. Kein Wunder, dass es dir nicht gut geht."  
  
"Vier", versuchte Rodney zu widersprechen. " 'S waren nur ... vier."  
  
"Vier, fünf, sechs, was macht das schon? Wo wir doch genau wissen, dass schon eines ausreicht, um dich betrunken zu machen."  
  
John schnappte sich Rodneys Ellbogen und zog ihn in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
"Vier, es waren vier. Oder waren es fünf?" Rodney blieb stehen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand, wo er anhand seiner Finger versuchte abzuzählen, wie viel er wirklich getrunken hatte. Nach einer Ewigkeit schien er endlich zu dem Schluss zu gelangen, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
"Vier, ich hatte nur vier", stellte Rodney im Brustton der Überzeugung fest.  
  
"Okay, fein, es waren vier", erwiderte John, "Das macht den Kohl auch nicht mehr fett", fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
"Hey, wer is' hier fett?" verlangte Rodney zu wissen.  
  
"Keiner, Rodney, wirklich niemand." John ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über McKays Körper gleiten. Oh, Rodney, wenn du wüsstest…, dachte John für sich und seufzte leise.  
  
Rodney stoppte erneut und schaute Sheppard in die Augen. Eine zeitlang schien er zu überlegen, ob er etwas sagen sollte, dann sprudelte es unvermittelt aus ihm heraus "Tanzt du mit mir?"  
  
Geschockt machte Sheppard einen Schritt zurück, als wollte er es vermeiden, Rodney zu berühren. Sie hatten inzwischen den Messebereich verlassen, doch von Ferne konnte man noch leise Musik hören.  
  
"Tanz du mit mir?" drängelte Rodney erneut. Er machte einen Schritt auf Sheppard zu, so dass sie fast Brust an Brust im - dem Himmel sei Dank, menschenleeren - Gang standen.  
  
"Rodney, du bist betrunken. Ich bringe dich in dein Quartier." John versuchte, den betrunkenen Wissenschaftler mit sich zu ziehen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach, denn Rodney sträubte sich wie ein sturer Bock.  
  
"Ich möchte mit dir tanzen, jetzt auf der Stelle." Rodneys Stimme wurde nörgelig wie die eines kleinen Kindes.  
  
"Nicht hier und nicht jetzt." John sah sich erschrocken um, ob auch niemand ihre merkwürdige Unterhaltung belauschte.  
  
"Aber dann gleich in meinem Raum. Versprich es mir."  
  
"Ja klar, gleich tanzen wir."  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
"Versprochen." Damit zog Sheppard wieder an Rodneys Arm, der sich jetzt mit einem seligen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht widerstandslos zu seinem Quartier bringen ließ. Dabei summte er leise eine Melodie vor sich hin.  
  
Als sie kurz darauf McKays Privatbereich erreicht hatten, versuchte Sheppard seinen betrunkenen Freund in Richtung Bett zu steuern. Doch kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, drehte sich Rodney herum und legte John die Arme um den Hals.  
  
"Aber jetsch tanschen wir", nuschelte er in Johns Halsbeuge. Mit leichten Unterbrechungen durch kleine Hickser summte er die Melodie, die sie zuletzt aus der Messe gehört hatten. Dabei begann er langsam seine Füße im Takt zu bewegen.  
  
Ergeben fügte sich John seinem Schicksal und legte Rodney einem Arm um die Taille. Gleichzeitig schaffte er es, den betrunkenen Wissenschaftler Schritt für Schritt in Richtung Bett zu bugsieren. Als Rodney mit seinen Waden an sein Bett stieß, schaute er erschrocken hoch in Johns Gesicht. Seine Augen waren weit und glasig, als erwachte er gerade aus einem Traum.  
  
"John?" Seine Stimme klang verunsichert.  
  
"Schh.. Schon in Ordnung, Rodney." John legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern und drückte ihn langsam aber bestimmt auf die Bettkante.  
  
"John? Bleibst du bei mir?" Rodney beugte sich vor und schlang ihm seine Arme um den Körper. Dabei legte er seinen Kopf seitlich an Johns Bauch. "Ganz anders mit dir ... bei Katie war nix, gar nix", babbelte er vor sich hin. "Aber bei dir isses anders." Verlegen schaute er hinunter in seinen Schoß.  
  
Plötzlich zog er eine Hand an seinen Mund und gab merkwürdige Geräusche von sich. Schnell zog ihn Sheppard auf die Füße und schleppte ihn zum Badezimmer. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ sich Rodney vor der Toilettenschüssel auf die Knie fallen und würgte die sich noch in seinem Magen befindlichen Bowlereste heraus. Als John merkte, dass nichts mehr kam, befeuchtete er einen Waschlappen im Waschbecken und wischte damit Rodney über das Gesicht. Die Gelegenheit nutzend setzte sich Rodney gleich noch auf die Toilette und verrichtete sein Geschäft. Anstandshalber verließ John den kleinen Raum und wartete draußen auf seinen Freund.  
  
Als McKay aus dem Badezimmer kam, stellte John fest, dass dieser es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, seine Hose zu schließen. Genauer gesagt hing sie auf Halbacht locker um seine Hüfte, bereit, bei einer verkehrten Bewegung weiter hinunter zu den Knien zu rutschen. Auf unsicheren Füßen taumelte Rodney zurück zum Bett und ließ sich vorne über auf die Matratze fallen. Mit fahrigen Fingern suchte er nach seinem Kopfkissen, das er, nachdem er es endlich gefunden hatte, fest mit seinem Armen umschlang. "Tanzen ... ich könnte immer weiter mit dir tanzen ... hicks ... wenn mir nur nicht so schlecht wäre."  
  
Grinsend stand Sheppard neben dem Bett und schaute mitfühlend auf seinen schlaf- und bowletrunkenen Freund herunter. Sanft fuhr er ihm mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Rodney. Morgen früh ist das alles nur ein schöner Traum", sagte er leise. "Ein Traum, für den ich alles geben würde, wenn er wahr sein könnte", fügte er noch viel leiser hinzu.  
  
Zur Antwort kuschelte Rodney sein Gesicht tiefer in das Kissen und murmelte noch etwas, das John nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
Sheppard holte vorsichtshalber den Mülleimer unter Rodneys Schreibtisch hervor und stellte ihn vor das Bett. Dann, als er bemerkte, dass Rodneys Hose ziemlich unbequem und verdreht an seinen Hüften saß, machte er sich noch daran sie ihm auszuziehen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Rodneys Glied im Schlaf erregt war. Schnell zog er die Bettdecke über den Körper seines Freundes.  
  
Einen Moment lang wog er ab, ob er Rodney allein lassen konnte, doch dann besann er sich anders und machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem. Es war besser, wenn er noch einige Zeit bliebe, falls Rodney erneut eine helfende Hand brauchte.  
  
Ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus Rodneys Kehle ließ ihn aufschrecken. Schnell war Sheppard mit dem Eimer zur Hand, aber Rodney wälzte sich nur im Bett hin und her und schien zu träumen.  
  


***

Er lief einen langen Gang entlang, immer wieder über seine Schulter zurückblickend. Dort hinten ganz am Ende des Flures kam Katie Brown mit etwas riesigem in den Händen hinter ihm her gelaufen und rief ihm zu, er solle doch stehen bleiben. Aber er lief weiter, immer weiter, bis er sich plötzlich auf dem Gang vor Sheppards Quartier wieder fand. Hier würde er in Sicherheit sein.  
  
Er benutzte seinen Laptop, den er merkwürdigerweise plötzlich in seinen Händen wieder fand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Katie um die Ecke kam und ihn mit ihrem ... Farn? ... daran hindern konnte, weiter vor ihr wegzulaufen.  
  
Erleichtert hastete Rodney in den Raum und schloss mit einem Tritt die Tür hinter sich. Komisch, auf Atlantis hatten sie doch Schiebetüren? Es war stockdunkel und doch fühlte er sich sofort geborgen und sicher. Er tastete mit der Hand an der Wand entlang, um einen Lichtschalter zu finden. Doch er fühlte nur Stoff und überlegte einen Moment, ob Sheppard einen Wandteppich in seinem Quartier hatte. Plötzlich hörte er Flötenmusik und er fühlte wie er an beiden Armen gegriffen wurde und weiter in den Raum ... ins Zelt gezerrt wurde. Auf dem ihm schon bekannten Kissenstapel thronte die Sultanin, die dieses Mal eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Katie Brown besaß.  
  
"Du hast deinen Tanz nicht vollendet. Dafür wirst du büßen", drohte sie mit Spott und Verachtung in der Stimme.  
  
"Ich ... ich ...", stotterte er, doch er wusste nichts weiter darauf zu sagen.  
  
"Tanz, du Hurensohn. Tanz deinen letzten Tanz für mich oder du wirst einen qualvollen Tod erleiden." Die Stimme der Sultanin ... Katies Stimme ... schien mit jedem Wort einen Ton anzusteigen.  
  
Die Flötenmusik wurde lauter und lauter und Rodney begann sich im Kreis zu drehen. An seinen Handgelenken klimperten wieder die goldenen Armreifen und er begann um sein Leben zu tanzen. Wo war nur der Sultan? Er allein konnte ihm in dieser Situation noch helfen. Er wedelte mit den Pompons durch die Luft. Halt, Moment mal, Pompons?  
  
Die Flötenmusik war inzwischen zu einem Chor kreischender Mädchenstimmen angewachsen und voller Schrecken fand er sich inmitten einer Cheerleadergruppe wieder, das mit viel Enthusiasmus ihr Footballteam anfeuerte, das scheinbar soeben einen Sieg errungen hatte. Die Spieler trugen ihren Teamcaptain auf den Schultern vom Feld und jubelten sich gegenseitig zu. Der Teamcaptain ... John ... sprang herunter und kam auf ihn zu. Rodney löste sich aus der Reihe kreischender Teenies und warf sich ihm in die Arme, glücklich endlich die ersehnte Geborgenheit und Liebe in seinen Armen zu finden.  
  


***

Wieder einmal schweißgebadet fuhr Rodney aus seinem Traum hoch und ein gekeuchtes "John!" entfuhr ihm.  
  
"Schh... du hattest einen Albtraum", sagte eine leise Stimme. "Schlaf weiter, Rodney."  
  
"John? Geh nicht weg", murmelte Rodney schlaftrunken. "Die Sultanin will mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht tanze."  
  
Er hörte noch als Antwort ein amüsiertes Kichern, dann war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
  


***

Rodney erwachte mit einem Brummschädel so riesig wie die Daedalus. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er am gestrigen Abend alles getrunken hatte und kam zu dem Ergebnis, wie viel es auch gewesen sein mochte, es war eindeutig zu viel gewesen. Und das, wo er doch genau wusste, dass er nur wenig bis gar keinen Alkohol vertrug.  
  
Als er bemerkte, dass er wieder einmal sein Kopfkissen fest umschlungen hielt, schlug er erschrocken die Augen auf, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Blöde Sonne, musste die so hell am Morgen scheinen? Und warum hatte er schon wieder dieses dämliche Kopfkissen im Arm? Er hätte gedacht, dass nach dem Ball diese albernen Albträume aufhören würden. Aber er konnte sich unklar daran erinnern getanzt zu haben und von einem vor Eifersucht blitzenden Colonel Sheppard dabei beobachtet worden zu sein. Himmel, hörte das denn nie auf?  
  
Wütend warf er sein Kopfkissen aus dem Bett, das mit einem kaum hörbaren Plumps auf dem Boden landete. Kaum hörbar für normale Ohren, nicht jedoch für einen Rodney McKay mit einem Kater.  
  
Stöhnend öffnete er probehalber nochmals die Augen. Diesmal ging es schon besser. Er wälzte sich auf Seite und schob seine Beine aus dem Bett. Aha, Ausziehen hatte er gestern abend also noch geschafft. Nur leider wusste er nicht mehr das geringste davon, wann und wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Na prima, dann war jetzt wohl erstmal eine kalte Dusche angesagt. Leicht schwankend kam er auf die Füße und tapste in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später kam er frisch geduscht, mit frischer Unterwäsche bekleidet und mit erheblich leichterem Kopf wieder heraus ... und stoppte mitten im Schritt. Sheppard? Was machte der denn hier?  
  
Der Colonel lag in seinem Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, mit den Beinen angezogen über der Sessellehne und schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Damit erübrigte sich wohl eine Antwort auf die Frage, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Mit einem Mal lichtete sich auch der Nebel und ihm kam wieder in den Sinn was am gestrigen Abend noch so alles geschehen war. Szenen, wie sie nicht schlimmer in seinen Albträumen hätten vorkommen können, stahlen sich wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Wie er in Sheppards Armen gelegen und ihn angebettelt hatte, mit ihm zu tanzen, kaum dass sie den Saal verlassen hatten. Zu ihrer beider Glück war der Colonel nicht darauf eingegangen und hatte ihn erst in sein Quartier befördert, bevor er sich vollkommen zum Narren gemacht hatte.  
  
Herrje, was mochte Sheppard nur von ihm denken? Nein, besser nicht. Das wollte er zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt lieber gar nicht wissen.  
  
Er versuchte sich so leise wie möglich anzuziehen, um Sheppard nicht zu wecken, aber es war zu spät. Der Colonel begann sich in seinem Sessel zu regen. Zwei lange Arme streckten sich zur Seite und Sheppard gab ein geqältes Stöhnen von sich, als er seinen Kopf anhob und versuchte sein Genick wieder in eine gerade Stellung zu biegen.  
  
Rodney, der mit Schrecken feststellte, dass er mit nichts weiter als einem Slip bekleidet war, drehte sich auf der Stelle herum und hastete wieder zurück ins Badezimmer, um sich wenigstens einen Bademantel überzuwerfen.  
  
"Rodney?" Sheppards Stimme klang besorgt. "Geht es dir gut? Musst du dich wieder übergeben?"  
  
"Ähm ... nein ... es geht wieder", rief er ins Zimmer hinaus. Gleich darauf kam er mit dem Bademantel bekleidet wieder heraus.  
  
"Gut." John quälte sich aus dem Sessel hoch und begann seine Gliedmaßen zu strecken. "Himmel Hergott nochmal, nie wieder verbringe ich eine Nacht in diesem Sessel", schwor er fluchend.  
  
"Du hättest nicht bleiben müssen", versuchte Rodney sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Wenn du mich so lieb bittest", entgegnete John mit einem Schmunzeln.  
  
"Ach. Hab ich?" Rodney versuchte einen Moment, sich daran zu erinnern. "Tja, wenn du es sagst, muss es wohl stimmen." Er ließ einen Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme mitschwingen, wie er es oft tat, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste.  
  
"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sagtest du, dass die Sultanin dich umbringen wird, wenn du nicht tanzt." Das Schmunzeln auf Sheppards Gesicht war inzwischen zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen gereift.  
  
"Oh Gott, ich habe wieder geträumt." Rodney wurde kreidebleich und musste sich auf die Bettkante setzen. "Habe ich ... ähm du weißt schon ... habe ich noch was gesagt ... oder getan, was später peinlich für mich werden könnte?"  
  
"Hm, lass mich überlegen, ... ja da war noch so einiges."  
  
"Noch mehr?", quietschte Rodney. Aufstöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Nach einer Weile schaute er wieder auf. "Hör mal, John. Wenn gestern Nacht etwas passiert ist, das dich in eine schwierige Situation bringen könnte ... " Er brach ab, weil er nicht genau wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Mehr getan als gesagt", erwiderte John, der sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte. Dabei berührten sie sich nur an der Schulter.  
  
Sofort bemerkte Rodney, dass sich bei ihm wieder etwas regte. Peinlich berührt legte er seine Hände in den Schoss, um seine Erregung zu verbergen. Wenn er jetzt schon bei einer leichten Schulterberührung so reagierte, wie schnell konnte das dann in Besprechungen und auf Außenmissionen passieren. Er senkte seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
"Rodney?"  
  
"Hm?" Noch intensiv in seiner selbst auferlegten Aufgabe vertieft, reagierte er wie üblich nur verbal, als er seinen Namen hörte, ohne jedoch aufzusehen. "Rodney!"  
  
"Ja, was?" Irritiert sah Rodney hoch und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht des Colonels.  
  
"Tanzt du mit mir?"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Tanzt du mit mir?", wiederholte Sheppard. Er rückte noch ein Stückchen näher an Rodney heran, so dass sich nicht nur ihre Schultern, sondern auch alle restlichen Körperteile berührten.  
  
Nach Rodneys Empfinden eine Spur zu nah, denn jetzt half auch die intensivste Konzentration nichts mehr und er gab den Kampf gegen die sexuelle Erregung, die seinen Körper erfasst hatte, auf. Ein leichtes Kribbeln lief sein Rückgrat hinunter, das sich, als Sheppard sanft einen Arm um seine Schultern legte, in einem Stromstoß zu verwandeln schien. Sein Körper versteifte sich augenblicklich.  
  
"Rodney, du hast doch auch gespürt, dass ich die Tanzstunden mit dir genossen habe." Johns andere Hand wanderte langsam Rodneys Oberschenkel hinauf und verschwand in einem Spalt in seinem Bademantel. Rodneys Augen weiteten sich und er hielt automatisch die Luft an, als Johns Fingerspitzen seinen Bauch berührten.  
  
"Ich wäre am liebsten gestern Abend auf die Tanzfläche gelaufen und hätte dich aus ihren Armen gerissen." Johns Stimme klang nah an Rodneys Ohr. Er spürte den leichten Luftzug, als John ihm verführerisch in die Ohrmuschel hauchte. Jetzt vollkommen erregt stieß er den angehaltenen Atem aus.  
  
"Also was ist, tanzt du jetzt mit mir?" drängte John erneut. Dabei summte er leise die Melodie von 'Ich hätt getanz heut Nacht' in Rodneys Ohr. Er stand langsam auf und zog damit unweigerlich Rodney mit nach oben, der wie Wachs in seinen Händen geworden war. Widerstandslos ließ er es geschehen, dass John seine Arme nahm und sie sich um den Hals legte. Automatisch nahmen seine Füße den Rhythmus der Melodie auf, die er nicht nur von John hörte, sondern die inzwischen auch in seinem Kopf erklang.  
  
"Ein schöner Traum", seufzte Rodney leise und ließ sich von John durch den Raum führen, als sie beide zum 3/4 Takt ihrer imaginären Melodie tanzten.  
  
"Das ist kein Traum", versicherte ihm John schmunzelnd und legte seinen Arm noch fester um Rodneys Taille. "Ganz bestimmt nicht."  
  
Epilog  
John saß beim Mittagessen in der Messe, die inzwischen wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt war. In einem klärenden Gespräch, unterbrochen von vielen Küssen und Liebkosungen, hatte John Rodney davon überzeugen können, dass sein Traum wahr geworden war, wenn auch nicht - wie ihm Rodney versichert hatte - alle Träume. Er würde später ganz bestimmt noch einmal darauf zurückkommen und Rodney über seine Träume ausfragen.  
  
Ganz besonders, nachdem er miterlebt hatte, wie Rodney beim Anblick von Katie Brown und eines Riesenfarns, den sie mit ihren Kolleginnen von der Botanikabteilung wieder in der Messehalle auf seinen angestammten Platz stellen wollte, panisch aufgesprungen war und fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatte.  
  
Ja, er würde wohl noch über so einiges mit Rodney sprechen müssen. Insbesondere über Farne.  
  


**Ende**


End file.
